Merlinus' Most Excellent Adventure
by Iasonas
Summary: So there's not much out there focusing on the lovable merchant Merlinus. None, actually. So this story is here to fill that void. Read, enjoy, and don't forget to review. What, another update?. Chapter five, coming to you live.
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted Visitors

Merlinus' Most Excellent Adventure

Chapter 1: Unwanted Visitors

Merlinus looked up from his work as the door opened.

Merlinus was a rather large man, not fat per se, but he definitely knew how to enjoy the finer things in life. His long blue hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Here and there strands of grey were beginning to pop up, about which Merlinus was in a constant state of denial. His moustache, like much of Merlinus, was kept trim and proper.

His store was so cluttered with junk- antiques, as he called it- that he couldn't see the person who had just entered.

"'Allo?" came a voice from the front of the store.

Merlinus sighed.

"Back here," he called out.

Emerging from between the dusty, overstuffed shelves was a scruffy young man. He looked about himself with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I'll thank you to keep your sweaty hands in your pockets, thank you very much."

The young man chuckled.

"If that's the way you want it guv'. Course, then I couldn't give you this package wiv' your name on it."

Merlinus leaned forward, his curiosity peaked.

"Your name's Merlinus right? Wouldn't want to give it to the wrong bloke, y'know."

"Yes, yes that's me. It said so on the sign outside," said Merlinus impatiently.

"Here y'go," he said, setting the package down on the glass counter. "Now the fellow that asked me to deliver this said you'd pay me once I got here."

"What? Pay you? Who's it from?"

"Well, alls he said was that he was an old friend, no more."

"Then what did he look like?" pressed Merlinus, starting to get annoyed. He didn't like the prospect of having to pay this street urchin.

"He said I shouldn't answer too many questions 'bout him, else he'd track me down an' slit me throat," he drew his finger along his neck to illustrate. "An' he looks like the kinda bloke what would do it too."

Merlinus muttered under his breath as he reached into his pocket. He dropped a few coins on the counter and stared at the young man expectantly.

He gave Merlinus a playful wink before picking up the money.

"Thanks a bunch guv'. See you around," he said as he walked away.

"I should hope not," said Merlinus to himself, but not before he heard the door close behind the delivery boy.

"Who was that?" came a voice from inside the store's back room. A younger looking man emerged from within the store. Much like his employer, he dressed very neatly and more a pair of small spectacles over his nose. His hair was a bright orange.

"Oh Alex, there you are," replied Merlinus, looking up from the package. Alex was Merlinus' apprentice. He could be a little gung ho at times, perhaps, but deep down Merlinus really liked the fellow. "We've just received a package from an anonymous sender."

"Really?" said Alex peering at the nondescript brown parcel. "What's in it then?"

"Haven't a clue," responded Merlinus, not taking his eyes off the package.

"Well... perhaps we should open then?" asked Alex, a little confused.

Merlinus gave his young protege a sharp glance.

"Well, yes, I suppose we should," said an annoyed Merlinus, peeved at his apprentice's impatience. "You know Alex, patience is a virtue."

Merlinus picked up the package and headed for the back.

"Come Alex, we'll examine this in my office."

Office was too kind a word to describe Merlinus' work area. It was as cluttered as the rest of the store, if not more so. He sat down in a large overstuffed chair behind the desk and swept a large pile of paper on to the floor to make room. Alex stood in front of the desk, brimming with anticipation.

Merlinus pulled out a sharp little dagger- a memento from his adventuring days- and cut the string that bound it together. He carefully unwrapped the paper, displaying its contents for both to see.

"Wow," breathed Alex, speaking first.

Merlinus nodded slowly. Inside the brown paper was a large key. But it was not your average, everyday key. It was made of what appeared to be solid gold, and encrusted with half a dozen blood red rubies. It was crafted in the shape of a dragon; its teeth doubling as the key's teeth.

"Incredible... absolutely incredible," whispered Merlinus.

"So what do you think?" asked Alex, eyes locked on the key. "It looks like it dates back at least eleven hundred years. The style is-"

"Definitely pre-Scouring, for sure," said Merlinus excitedly. "This is amazing!"

They were snapped out of their collective trance by the sound of the front door opening.

"Oh, by St. Elimine's light!" cursed Merlinus. "Alex, go take care of whoever it is. Tell them we're closed or something."

Alex hurried out, leaving Merlinus alone with the key.

Merlinus glanced at the paper and noticed for the first time that there was writing on it. He grabbed it, and started poring over the note.

_Dear Merlinus_

_As you have no doubt noticed, I have entrusted you with a very valuable item. I hesitated to send you this, as I did not want to drag you into something that you have no business being in, but I could think of no other place to send it. And I knew you of all people would appreciate the artefact in front of you._

_I will be with you presently to retrieve the key, once things have quieted down. Take good care of it. And Merlinus, whatever you do, do not sell that key!_

Yours truly 

_An old friend_

Merlinus looked up from the letter, a puzzled look on his face. Who could have sent him that key? An old friend? That could be anybody. He thought back to his travels with Lord Hector and Eliwood. There had been many unsavoury characters in that mixed bag of mercenaries, that was for sure. Anyone of them could have sent him the key. Perhaps it was indeed Lord Hector or Eliwood, calling him back into duty. But no, what use would they have for an ageing merchant? Surely they would have much more capable people at their disposal. So, if not them, then who? What if…? No! It couldn't be, surely not her…

"Er, Merlinus? We have a little problem," said Alex, snapping Merlinus out of his thoughts.

"Wha-What? Problem? What kind of problem?"

"The customers, they're asking about, about the key!" he blurted out.

"What? That's impossible," said a suddenly flustered Merlinus. How could anybody know about the key already?

"They look pretty serious too."

"I see," said Merlinus, steeling his nerves as he stood up. "The note said that we can't sell that key, it's as simple as that. I'll just have to tell them to look somewhere else."

"Note? What note?"

"The note on the back of the wrapping, that note! Pay attention," snapped Merlinus.

Merlinus took the key and placed it in the drawer of a large, antique ebony dresser for safe keeping...

"Come Alex, we have some miscreants to dispose with." Merlinus puffed out his chest and strode out into the store brimming with confidence.

But the sight of the two prospective customers quickly drained the confidence from Merlinus, and he had half a nerve to run back into his office, get the key, and hand it over without a fight.

But no! Someone had entrusted him, Merlinus, with a task, and there was no way he was going to let that person down, whoever it was.

The two of them were standing in front of the counter, looking around the cluttered store with bored looks. They both wore dark purple robes, with the hoods thrown back to reveal their pasty faces. The first was shorter, and his long black hair was tied in a ponytail. The second was massive-the heavy, thought Merlinus to himself-and his bald head gleamed dully in the dim store.

"Er, gentlemen, how can I be of service to you?" asked Merlinus, putting on his best smarmy salesman face.

The smaller of the two looked over Merlinus disdainfully, and Merlinus had to hold back a gasp. Their eyes! They were gold. But where had he seen that before? Merlinus wracked his brain trying to pull back the memory, but to no avail.

"Are you the, _ahem_, proprietor of this store? Good. Perhaps you will be of more assistance than that dim-witted fool that you employ."

"I will certainly try sir," said Merlinus, restraining his anger.

"Listen carefully, old man. I am looking for a very important key, and I have been led to believe that you are in possession of it. It is shaped like a dragon."

"Aha, a key you say? You just might be in luck!" exclaimed Merlinus, thinking quickly. "One moment please."

He headed deeper into the store, looking for something. Alex followed hot on his heels.

"What are you doing? You can't give them that key!" demanded Alex in a hushed roar.

"Restrain yourself, please. I have no intention of giving those miscreants anything," whispered Merlinus, as he sorted through the shelves of dusty boxes.

"Aha!" he cried, emerging from the shelves carrying a small, dusty wooden box. He returned to his position behind the counter, and placed the box down in front of them.

He gave the two a wide smile.

"I trust this is what you were looking for?"

The smaller of the two grabbed the box, a rapacious grin crossing his small mouth. He pried the box top off, and his smile quickly faded.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snarled holding up a handful of dull brass keys. "Is this your idea of a joke, old man?" he spat. Merlinus gulped. He could see the anger in his eyes. Where they had been peaceful before, now they were filled with burning rage. But suddenly, the man blinked, and once more he was the calm and collected person he had been before.

"I know how you think," said the golden eyed man, and he pulled a large bag from within his cloak. He plopped the bag down, and Merlinus couldn't help but notice the very satisfying jingling sound that came from within. "50, 000 gold. Right there. It's yours, _if _you give me that key."

Merlinus stared wide-eyed at the bag in front of him. 50,000 gold… the number danced through his head. With that kind of money, he could close up shop, retire, and live the rest of his days in happiness. But no, a little part inside of him screamed. Merlinus didn't know what that key was for, but he knew it was way bigger than him, or his store.

"You- you don't mean the key that's shaped like a dragon, encrusted with rubies and the like do you?" asked Merlinus, thinking even faster.

Their eyes grew wide at the mention of the key.

"So you do have it!" exclaimed the first.

"Oh, how unfortunate you both are. I sold that very key, not two hours before!" said Merlinus, lying through his teeth.

The second man spoke up for the first time, his voice a deep rumble.

"I don't trust 'im for second. He's lying."

Merlinus felt his knees began to shake. He thanked the gods that the counter shielded his body's betrayal from sight.

"Look me in the eye shop keep, and listen close," said the first man, in a very threatening tone. "If I find that you are lying to me, I will return to this miserable rat hole that you call a store and rip your eyes from your head, and I will leave you to bleed to death over your worthless junk. Now tell me one more time old man, where is that key?"

Beads of sweat popped out onto Merlinus' wrinkled brow. He swallowed hard, and answered in a faltering voice.

"I-I sold it to another man, be-before you arrived," he managed to stutter.

"Pah, that don't mean a thing. I say slit 'is throat and be done with it," said the second one.

"No, not today. I don't think he's lying. This miserable old fool doesn't have enough spine to lie to us. Come Graven, we have a key to find." They turned to leave, and Merlinus was about to let out a sigh of relief, when the first one turned back one last time.

"One more thing, shop keep. The man you sold it to, did he wear red robes, and have long purple hair?"

Merlinus nodded his head furiously.

"Y-yes! That's him exactly!" he exclaimed, desperate to hear the door close behind them.

"Hah, just as I suspected. See Graven? It's true what they say: You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

The sound of the door closing was music to Merlinus' ears. He had thought they would never leave.

"You did it Merlinus! You got rid of those rogues. That was incredible! How did you do it?"

"Well," said Merlinus, "it was nothing really…"

"We won't be seeing them around for awhile, huh Merlinus?"

But Merlinus didn't hear him. He looked back towards the door to his office, where the key lay hidden, safe.

What had he got himself into this time?

So, what did you think? I'll admit, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this. That is, I'm still not quite sure who sent Merlinus the key, who the two thugs are, or what the key even does. But ignore those small problems, I think it went pretty well. I'm sure I'll think of something. Feel free to make suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens

Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens 

The sun was shining bright as Merlinus walked to work the next morning. He was in a chipper mood, and was whistling a cheery tune as he walked. He tipped his hat to a lady as she passed. When some young children started making faces at him, he made faces right back. Nothing was going to ruin his good mood this morning.

Merlinus had been replaying yesterday's events non-stop in his head and, needless to say, they had become slightly exaggerated every time.

Merlinus walked into his store, and not even the musty smell put a damper on his high spirits.

"Good morning Alex!" he shouted out, much louder than was necessary.

Alex came running out of the shelves, looking slightly worried.

"Is something wrong sir?" he asked.

"Wrong? Wrong, Alex? Quite the opposite m'boy. I'm on top of the world," beamed Merlinus. "Did you see the way we dealt with those ruffians yesterday? We had them running with their tales between their legs, we did! They'll think twice before they try to hustle ol' Merlinus and Alex again, you mark my words!"

"That they will boss, that they will," laughed Alex, not adverse to his own fits of ego boosting.

"Anything new?" asked Merlinus, taking off his cloak.

"Not much sir. Mr. Lemmings came by to pick up his furniture, that's about it."

"Good, good," said Merlinus, taking his place behind the counter. "You know Alex, that trouble yesterday had me thinking back to my days on the road. Did I ever tell you the story of how I met up with Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood?"

Alex's eyes grew wide as he shook his head.

"No? Well, no time like the present, as I like to say. Now then, let me set the scene for you: This would have been a few years ago, back when I was just a poor peddler selling my wares town to town. So one night I was travelling through the marshes outside of Caelin, when I heard screams and shouts for help. So I did what any red blooded man would do, I grab my finest sword from my stock and headed towards the commotion. And that's when I saw them, Hector and Eliwood. They were surrounded by at least twenty, no, thirty bandits! Things weren't looking for them, let me tell you. The bandits hadn't noticed me, and I had a decision to make: I could either turn around, and pretend I had never seen anything, or I could leap into battle, trying to protect my Lord from harm," Merlinus paused for effect.

"What did you do?" asked Alex breathlessly, lapping every word of Merlinus' story.

"I leapt into battle of course!" shouted Merlinus, leaping forward to demonstrate. "I charged through those vagabonds like a battering ram, scattering them left and right. They didn't know what had hit them, let me tell you. My sword was a whirling blur of steel; up, down, side to side, no one was safe!" exclaimed Merlinus as he parried and thrust against an army of invisible rogues. "And that's when I ran into their leader. He was as big as an ox, and twice as strong! He came charging at me and our swords met with a terrible clash, leaving me with a broken blade in my hands. And that, young Alex, is when I got really mad. And that big oaf saw it too. He turned and-"

"Heh, that's not quite how I remember it Merlinus."

Merlinus looked up angrily at the person who had interrupted him.

"I'll thank you to keep- Matthew?" exclaimed Merlinus, recognising one of the strangers who stood before him.

There were two of them; the second's features hidden form view by the long red hood over his face.

"Well, Matthew… you see I was, I was just explaining… to my young protégé here… how I, how I defeated…" stammered Merlinus, back-peddling furiously.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," said Matthew, giving Merlinus a wink.

The second figure stepped forward now, his once obscured features becoming clear.

"Erk? How good to see you again! My how you've grown. Why when I last saw you, you were naught but a boy," said Merlinus, recognising the second man as the studious mage, Erk.

Erk nodded curtly, but did not smile.

"I apologise Merlinus, but we have little time for pleasantries. I have come for the key, I trust you have kept it safe?"

Merlinus gasped as the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place.

"Of course! It was you who sent me that key! It caused its fare share of trouble around here, let me tell you," chuckled Merlinus.

"How so?" asked a much too serious Erk.

"Oh well, you know. Two ruffians came in here looking for it, but we took care of 'em, didn't we Alex?"

"That we-" started Alex.

"Two men?" interrupted an alarmed looking Erk. He and Matthew exchanged worried glances. "These men, was one big, and one small, wearing purple robes?"

"Oh, why that's them exactly," said a surprised Merlinus.

"Then it's as I feared Matthew. We are very quickly running out of time."

"May I enquire as to who those two men were and what is so special about this key?" asked Merlinus.

"I'd rather not say Merlinus," said Erk, "The less you know the better. There are dark things afoot, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Merlinus squirmed under Erk's intense stare.

"The key, Merlinus."

"Oh, right. It's in the back, let me just pop back there…" he trailed off as he entered his office. He returned a few moments later, pale faced.

"Alex, where- where is the large dresser that was in my office?" he asked falteringly.

"The dresser? I told you: Mr Lemmings came by to pick it up…" his eyes grew wide as he realised the implications of his words.

Matthew and Erk stood listening to them, confused.

"Is there something were not getting here?" asked Matthew. "Who's this Lemmings fellow?"

"The- the key. It- it was in- in the drawer we sold to Mr. Lemmings…" Merlinus managed to stutter.

"You mean the key is gone?" asked Erk.

Merlinus merely nodded, not meeting Erk's eyes.

Erk cursed under his breath.

"Then we have no choice. Merlinus, you must accompany us to this man, Lemmings, and retrieve the key. If we're lucky, our enemies will still be far behind us. Come," he said to Merlinus, "we must leave immediately. There is no time to waste." With that, Erk turned on his heels and headed for the door.

Matthew gave Merlinus an apologetic shrug. "He's been like that for awhile now. Ever since he accepted that promotion from Lord Pent, really. But he is right, there's no time to waste."

"What are you waiting for boss? Let's go!" said Alex eagerly.

" And where do you think you're going?" asked Merlinus, stopping Alex in his tracks. "_You_ will stay and look after my store, while _I_ go off with Erk to fix this tidy little mess you've caused," said Merlinus, finding some of his backbone again. "Don't look at me like that. Trust me Alex, I won't be gone long, an hour or two at the most, and then I'll be back, and _everything_ will return to normal."


	3. Everything Does Not Return to Normal

After a very extended hiatus, Merlinus' Most Excellent Adventure has returned. Commence celebrations in the streets, if you insist. 

I came very close to dropping this story, the creative juices weren't flowing, school work was piling up (not that that has stopped…), reader response was almost non-existent, and I really had no idea where this story was going.

But all that was in the past. Merlinus' first ever feature length story on is back with a gusto. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Everything Does Not Return To Normal**

Merlinus followed Matthew and Erk as they rushed outside into the bright sunlight. Merlinus had to pause to let his eyes adjust, so it was a few moments before he realised who it was he was standing next to.

"Rath!" exclaimed Merlinus as he recognised the solemn, dark haired Sacaen nomad.

Rath merely nodded to acknowledge their meeting. He turned his attention instead to a worried looking Erk.

"The key?"

Erk looked up, almost annoyed to have been disturbed from his thoughts.

"No. Merlinus lost it-"

"What? I hardly-" but Erk continued, not paying attention to Merlinus' protest.

"-but there's still time. I don't believe the morphs know where it is either."

"So where to then?" asked Matthew.

"That's up to Merlinus." Erk turned to the merchant. "Where did you send the key? You'll have to direct us."

"Oh, of course. That won't be a problem. I've been there myself, actually. Very nice place. A beautiful mahogany interior-" Merlinus stopped as Erk glared at him. "Right. Well, if you'll give me a moment, I can draw you a map and-"

"We don't have time for maps," snapped Erk. "You're coming with us."

"Are you sure that is such a good idea? He would only serve to get in the way," said Rath, as if Merlinus wasn't there.

"He made a mistake, and now he has to help fix it. End of story Rath. Now Merlinus," said Erk, turning back to Merlinus. "One more try. Where is the key?"

Merlinus decided he didn't care for this new Erk one bit. He much preferred the Erk of old, the quiet moody Erk, who wasn't always so serious.

"Ah yes, it's-it's on the city's east side. Not that far at all."

"Good. Ride with Rath. We'll follow."

Merlinus noticed the two horses for the first time. He didn't relish the thought of a horse ride, especially with the untalkative Rath for company. But he forced a smile and let Rath help him onto the beast's back.

"How have things been Rath?" asked Merlinus, trying to break the ice.

"Which way merchant?" asked Rath bluntly, wasting no time with pleasantries.

Merlinus sighed.

"Head south four blocks and then-woah!" Rath's horse took off like an arrow, with Merlinus forced to grab hold of the nomad's waist and hang on for dear life. They darted through the narrow city streets, dodging people and carts at every turn. Merlinus gave up and closed his eyes tight. He began hurriedly mumbling half forgotten prayers under his breath, invoking St. Elimine and any other deity that felt like helping out to simply get him to his destination alive.

At last the horse came to a halt.

"Is this the place?" asked Rath.

Merlinus opened his eyes a crack and peeked out at the large townhouse that stood before them.

It was a nice, two storey affair; a house that screamed "I have money, but not too much!"

"Y-yes," Merlinus managed to squeeze out, "This is it."

Rath dismounted quickly, and Merlinus followed clumsily after, his leg catching on the saddle as he tried to get down. He fell in a heap on the ground behind Rath, who had chosen then to admire the building's shingle work.

Erk and Matthew came galloping up then. Erk was off the horse before it even stopped.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"I assure you it is. I've been here on more than one occasion and I'll have –"

He was cut off by the sound of Erk knocking heavily at the door.

The door promptly opened a crack, and the face of an older woman peered at suspiciously.

"What do you want now?" she asked briskly.

"Good day madam," said Erk, as severe as ever, "we're here to see," Erk paused, turning back to Merlinus for silent confirmation, "Mr. Lemmings. It's about a certain piece of furniture." he finished.

"Oh, Mr Merlinus!" said the old lady, recognizing the merchant in the background. "Yes, yes come in," she said, opening the door wide. "My husband is up in his study, admiring his new drawer, no doubt," she said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, we won't be long, I assure you," said Erk.

"Oh, no trouble. You know, you're not even the first to enquire about our new drawer? Why, we haven't had it more than four hours, and we've already had two different inquisitors. It must be some piece he found," she said, smiling.

Erk cast a worried glance at Matthew.

"Did you say someone else has come to see the drawer?" asked Erk quickly.

"Oh yes. In fact, they're still up there now. I was about to bring up some tea and-"

But Erk didn't wait to find out what else Mrs. Lemmings was bringing up. He hurtled past her, almost knocking her down, and rushed up the staircase, Matthew and Rath right on his tail. Merlinus followed them, smiling apologetically at the startled woman as he past by.

"So sorry about that Mrs. Lemmings, he's normally a very nice young man… really," he apologised before rushing up the stairs himself.

"Why I never…" started a very confused Mrs. Lemmings.

* * *

As Merlinus climbed the last step, he heard a loud _bang_, and saw a flash of red from the end of the hallway. A door flew open, and in rushed Erk, Matthew and Rath.

They had entered Mr. Lemmings' large study, and were greeted by an unhappy sight.

An old man, Lemmings they assumed, lay on the floor, the puddle of blood growing larger before their eyes.

The room had been trashed, ransacked in pursuit of an elusive quarry. And there in front of the drawer, that had so recently sat in Merlinus' cluttered office, stood the two dark robed figures who had so recently stood in front of Merlinus' counter.

They looked up in unison, a look of surprised confusion on the larger, a sly smile on the face of the smaller. In his hands was the key that they had all been looking for.

He spoke first.

"Ah Erk, too late, as always," he laughed, and Graven joined in. "You'll note that I have the key now."

"Not for long Vennius," and as Erk spoke, his clenched fists ignited into twin balls of flame.

Vennius placed the key deep within his robes and smiled devilishly.

"We both know that won't be happening Erk. I must admit though, I was rather surprised that you would have trusted such an important object to that incompetent fool. I thought better of you."

Merlinus quivered. They remembered him.

Graven spoke up.

"I believe you made a deal wif the merchant Vennius. Somethin' 'bout rippin' 'is eyes from 'is head if he lied to us?"

"Right you are Graven. You see Merchant, we have a certain reputation to uphold. When we give you our word, we don't make a habit of breaking it."

Rath stepped in front of the shaking Merlinus.

"If you're finished scaring the peddler, I believe we have some business to finish," he pointed to a long scar along his chin that Merlinus had not noticed before. Rath withdrew a long, curved scimitar from his side, and Matthew followed suit, taking out a short sword of his own. Merlinus tried to sink into the wall, wishing he were invisible.

Vennius scowled.

"Please gentlemen, I hardly have time for this. But my associate here will be more than willing to entertain you. Graven, if you don't mind?"

Graven unslung a massive battle-axe from his back, and took a few practice swings, slicing the air with great whooshes.

Vennius smiled.

"My dear Erk, I'm afraid this is where we part, again. Perhaps next time?"

"You're not going anywhere Vennius, not this time. We finish this now!"

Vennius sighed, and withdrew an ornate pocket watch from within his robes.

"As much as I would enjoy finishing you off here and now, I have far more pressing matters to attend to. You have made obtaining this key far more difficult than it ever should have been, and as such, we are quite quickly running out of time," he paused to smirk at Erk. "Oh and Merlinus," he said, turning his eerie golden eyes on the merchant, "we'll be seeing you."

Vennius spun suddenly, releasing an orb of dark energy at a nearby wall. The wall disintegrated on contact, and Vennius took a running leap out of the gaping hole into the street below.

"He's getting away!" cried Matthew, and he made to follow him through the opening, but was stopped by the mammoth hand of Graven grabbing his collar. Graven tossed the thief around like a rag doll, finally pitching him into a startled Rath. They collapsed in a heap. Graven chuckled.

"We've no time for this nonsense!" shouted Erk, and from within his robe he withdrew an aged blue tome, flipped it open, and began muttering under his breath.

"Your magic don't scare me, fool!" Graven raised his axe high, poised to strike at the stationary mage.

Erk came to life at once. His arm outstretched, he roared "EXCALIBUR!"

A great gust swept through the gaping hole in the wall, slamming the door shut and swirling the loose papers scattered about into a small twister. Graven faltered, unsure of what was happening.

Then, suddenly, the spell came into effect. Great, broad sweeping gusts of green magic blasted the behemoth. He screamed in agony, and then it was done; the papers settled to the floor and Graven collapsed in a heap, lifeless.

Erk stood there, his breath heavy.

"A little bit of overkill there, eh?" Matthew joked feebly, trying to break the silence. Rath, having disentangled himself from him, gave him a swift smack to the head, and then walked to where the wall had once stood.

Erk joined him, slamming his fist on the remaining bit of wall.

"Damn it! We had him, and he slipped away."

"Again," added Matthew, rubbing the back of his head as he joined the other two.

They gazed down the street, but knew that Vennius was long gone by then.

"So, uh… what do we tell him?" asked Matthew.

"We tell him that we lost the key, that's what. We still have a chance, though. Like Vennius said, they are quickly running out of time," replied Erk.

Merlinus, forgotten in the fight, tried gingerly to open the door, now hanging on one hinge after Erk's impromptu entrance, without being noticed.

Squeeeeeak

"Where are you going Merlinus?" asked Erk, stopping the merchant in his tracks.

Merlinus turned guiltily. "Well, I- you see- you h-hardly need me anymore, and I just thought I would- I would uh… leave?" he said sheepishly.

"He can't leave," said Rath, once again addressing Erk as if Merlinus wasn't there. "You heard the morph. The merchant isn't safe."

"Yeah, we can't just leave Merlinus out there by himself. He won't last a day with that madman on the loose," chimed in Matthew.

"I'll be honest," said Erk looking at his two companions, grim as ever, "I don't like the idea of taking him with us-"

"Right as always!"

"- but I wouldn't feel right if he were to get hurt. I dragged Merlinus into this mess, and now his safety is my responsibility."

"Really, it's not necessary! That villain, he surely wasn't serious!"

"So it's decided then, Merlinus will accompany us," said Erk, still not even looking at the merchant.

Merlinus sighed, and sat down against a wall. What had he gotten himself into this time?

"Come Merlinus," said Erk, "there's no time for rest. Vennius puts more and more distance between him and us as we speak. Up! We ride north at once."

"It is many moons to the Gate," said Rath, "we will need supplies."

"And we should probably check in with the boss. He is paying the bills after all," added Matthew.

"By Elimine's Light!" Erk cursed, "You are both right, but the longer we delay, the farther Vennius gets." Erk rubbed his brow, the lines of worry across his face readily apparent. "First things first Matthew, I suppose it was high time we paid a visit to our benefactor." To Merlinus, "Come now, we're off to see Hector."


	4. Chpt4:In Which Matthew Advances the Plot

**Chapter 4: In Which Matthew Advances the Plot**

They were ushered before the throne by an overly severe page. Erk approached the man sitting there, while his companions waited at a respectful distance.

"Introducing his excellence, Lord Erk, Count Reglay of Etruria," announced a court official.

"Lord?" asked Merlinus a little too loudly. Matthew elbowed him in the ribs, effectively silencing the merchant.

"M'lord," said Erk, bending down on one knee.

"Please Erk, there's no need for that," laughed the blue haired man. "Rise, and we will repair to my chambers. This is no place to discuss such grave matters."

Merlinus once again found himself being ushered about, this time into a hallway behind the throne. It led to a spacious, if not a little sparse, anteroom.

"Merlinus!" said Hector, noticing the merchant for the first time. "It has been too long! How are you doing these days? How's business?"

"Well m- m'lord," stumbled Merlinus, slightly surprised to find that Hector still remembered his name, "business is…er, business is good. I-"

"That's good to hear, that's good to hear," said Hector giving Merlinus a friendly slap on the back, which nearly bowled him over. "Please take a seat," he pointed to a comfortable sofa, "and make yourself at home."

Hector looked to the other three. "If you gentleman will accompany me into my chambers, we can get down to business. I have a few questions I'd like to ask," he said opening a door into an even larger, much more lavish room, and Merlinus' comrades headed in. "Like for starters," he started, going through the door himself, "what the hell is the merch-". He was cut off by the slamming door.

Merlinus sighed. He had never been included in the decision making when Eliwood had been in charge, but then, he had expected that. But now, he had simply assumed that they would include him in the discussions.

He got up and started thinking aloud.

"If they're going to drag me along on this journey, they could at least tell me what's going on. After all, I am a part of this band too, and don't I have every right to be in there with them? In fact, maybe I should just barge in there right now, and lay down the law! If they expect me to follow them on this cockamamie goose chase, they're going to have to get used to Merlinus having equal say!"

Merlinus sighed and sat down again. Who was he kidding? They weren't going to include him any more than pigs were going to fly. Maybe it was just time to accept-

Merlinus didn't get to finish that thought. The chamber doors opened briefly, letting out a short burst of Hector's booming voice, and Matthew with it.

"Hey Merls, I thought you might be a little lonely out here."

"Oh, well…you know… shouldn't you be in there?"

"Hah, don't worry about it. Hector just likes the sound of his own voice, Nothing I haven't heard before. Besides, you probably have a question or two that needs to be answered."

"Well, Matthew, I have been wondering… what- what exactly have I got myself into?"

"Hahaha, that's a very good question my friend. It's quite the story, but I don't think those guys will be finished in there for a while. So then, what has poor Merlinus got himself into this time? Quite a mess, actually."

"Erm, well, let's start with the key. What's so special about it?"

"Have some patience Merlinus. To tell you that story, I have to tell you this story:

It all comes back to Nergal – you remember him, right? The bad guy with the evil overlord complex. Anyway, you know how he could make those morphs right? The quasi-human things he used as his personal valets. Now, most of them were empty upstairs, but some of them he created with a little splash of personality, to liven 'em up, if you will."

"Vennius and Graven?"

"Exactly. They were the last morphs Nergie created before he kicked the bucket. We never met them at the time, so we assumed that all the morphs had been destroyed. We were wrong of course, but we couldn't have known."

"Wait, there's something that doesn't make sense," said Merlinus, the gears slowly grinding in his head. "I remember something about the morphs only living a few years before their bodies crumbled. But it's been ages since they were created."

"Well, that's what we said, Merly. What can I tell you? They were the last morphs he created. Maybe he had figured a way to prevent it, or just to extend their lifespan. Who knows? The key here is that we have two, or rather, one powerful morph on the loose, trying to complete a task he was charged with before Nergal's death."

"Wait, what? What is he trying to do?"

"Nergal was no fool. Those two were like his failsafe, a plan B in case things went badly. He created those two for a single purpose: to locate the Dragon's Key."

"Why-?"

"Hold your horses Merls, I'm getting there. So, now to answer to your question about the key, that key literally holds the key to bringing Nergal back to life. The key unlocks an ancient piece of dragon magic which, at least according to legend, can bring people back to life."

"I see," saw Merlinus.

"Nergal was well aware of this magic, and saw it as a way to ensure that his plans would not be foiled. He knew that if he could harness this magic, he could live forever. There were a couple of problems though. First, nobody knew where the site of this magic device was hidden, and secondly, the key had been lost into the mists of time many generations ago. That's where Vennius and Graven came in. Before his death, he charged them with locating both the site and the key, and in the event of his death, putting the two together to bring him back. Follow?"

"Er, yes."

"Good. So, since Nergie's death those two have been roaming the continent in search of the two things that would bring their master back to life. They found the site of the device ages ago, -it's in a desolate stretch of northern Sacae- so they turned their attention to finding the key, a much harder task."

"I can imagine."

"Our spies discovered them about two years ago, and we've been tracking them ever since. We were content to let them continue on their fool's errand, figuring they would do harm, and maybe even lead us to the key. Then, about three months ago, we received word of the key's location. It was rumoured to be in a small village in Etruria. That's where Erk came in. He's the count something of something nowadays, and the poor kid took it upon himself to find the key. Hector volunteered me to help out, and Rath had been tracking their travels through Sacae for some time before that.

So the three of us joined up, and headed for that village. We reached the place almost simultaneously with Big and Ugly. How they knew where the key was is beyond me. But we had a nice little fight that day, Erk and Vennius almost levelling the village with their magic. I think Nergal must have put a lot of effort into that Vennius, he's one mean customer.

Anyways, we escaped the village with the key in hand, but with the morphs hot on our tail. The key must have switched hands back and forth half a dozen times between us. We would lose it only to retrieve it shortly after."

"And how did I end up with it then?"

"We didn't want to send you the key of course. Erk had a feeling it might end up like this. But we really didn't have choice you know; we needed to stall the morphs, and when we saw your shop, it was just too perfect an opportunity to pass up. So we sent you the key, just planning to leave it with you for a day or two, until we had shaken Vennius off our trail. Unfortunately, it didn't quite work out that way."

"Er..ok, one other thing, what did Vennius mean when he said that they were running out of time?"

"Oh, that's right. Well, the thing with this re-animator device is that it can only be used once every 100 years; that's not much for dragons mind you. Anyways, if the key isn't inserted into its place at the right time, well, then nothing happens."

"Every 100 years?"

"It's some rare astronomical thing; don't ask me, I don't know the details. Incidentally, that once in one hundred year thing is two weeks away. Vennius probably knows that not even his body will last a hundred years, so he'll be going all out.

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"Well… er, where to from here?"

"We head north of course. We have to try to intercept Vennius and stop him at all costs. A resurrected Nergal would not be a pretty sight."

"Do you-" Merlinus was cut of as the chamber doors opened, and Hector walked out in mid-sentence.

"-at all costs, do you understand? And we're clear, you'll meet up with her two days from now."

"Don't worry Hector, we will sort this mess out," said a sombre Erk.

"You had better. Now get down to the stables. Serra will be waiting for you. And don't come back without that key in hand!"

Erk allowed a stray emotion to cross his face.

"Serra? You never mentioned anything about that. We really don't need anymore help. Once we meet up with-"

"My decision is final. I'm not letting you go off without an experienced cleric. Now get out of here! That dirty morph gets farther and farther away the longer you stand here blabbering," barked Hector. "Oh, and Merlinus, it has been a pleasure seeing you again," he said, turning back into his chambers, the doors closing behind him.

Erk sighed. "You heard the man," he said regaining his composure. "We leave immediately. Merlinus, stay close!"


	5. Chapter 5: It's Only Filler if it's Bad

Chapter 5: It's Only Filler If It's Bad

Merlinus, Matthew and Rath followed on their horses at a respectful distance, trying in vain not to listen to the heated conversation that was taking place in front of them. It was hard not too though; it was morbidly entertaining, and none of them could look away.

"Please Erk, it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions like this!"

"Serra, this is not the time!"

"Oh but Erk, there is so much we left unsaid. I just think we should put everything out in the open."

"Honestly… look Serra, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's be honest now Erk, I think it's obvious you still have feelings for me, even if I've moved on."

"I still have feelings for you! That would require having ever had feelings for you in the first place!"

"You shouldn't say such hurtful things Erk. Even though I am over us, that still doesn't mean I don't consider you a close friend," said Serra, wiping away a faux tear.

"Over us? We were never together!"

"Oh Erky, why must you insist on denying us? Why can't you just accept the obvious?"

"Look Serra, I thought all these years would-"

"Heal the scars left from our ugly split?"

"What! No! I was going to say-"

"It's ok Erk, I thought so too. But I'm starting to realize that we were never truly apart."

"No, you don't understand," said Erk becoming more and more exasperated, "we were never even together!"

"Why do you keep saying that? Oh, can't you just accept that we were meant to be as one?"

Erk sighed, and looked back at his trailing companions, but the three had suddenly become interested in a passing cloud formation that bore a striking resemblance to a duck.

"Look, I apologize Serra… I was…"

"Yes?" asked Serra expectantly.

"I was wrong… I was wrong to say that there was- was nothing between us," Erk managed, teeth gritted.

"Oh, Erky poo, I knew you felt the same way! All those years ago, we were naught but children, what did we know of love?"

"Er..yeah."

Rath suddenly spoke up.

"Lord Erk, there is trouble ahead," he said calmly.

Merlinus peered into the distance. His eyes weren't nearly as good as the trained hunter, and all he could make out was a large mass of people off in the distance.

"What do you see Rath?" asked Erk, gladly forgetting about his previous conversation.

"Bandits. A good number of them. They look ill organized and untrained. We should have little trouble."

"Being overconfident will get us no where Rath."

"Oh, must we fight them? Combat is so odious…," said Serra.

"Let's give them the benefit of the doubt, eh guys," said a wry Matthew. "Maybe they just want to chat?"

Erk didn't smile. "Come, we will meet them head on. Prepare yourselves."

Merlinus moaned silently. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. The merchant withdrew a short sword that he had received back at the castle. It was silly really, Merlinus barely knew how to swing the thing. What was he going to do in a real battle?

"Er…Lord Erk…?" asked Merlinus plaintively.

Erk looked back, almost annoyed.

"Oh, Merlinus. That's right… Stay back a bit, and you'll be fine."

"Don't worry Merlinus, I will stay back and keep you safe!" volunteered Serra cheerily.

"Well, glad that's settled," said Matthew surging forward, "don't have too much fun now!" he said with a wink.

"Oh please, Matthew."

Erk, Matthew and Rath rode forward, leaving Merlinus and Serra at a safe distance. They approached the armed gang, about fifteen of them milling about the road, looking restless. As they got closer, one of the bigger ones stepped forward.

"Is yer name Erk?" he growled.

"That is me," said Erk, confused but unfazed.

"It's 'bout time. We been waitin' 'ere fer ages."

"I'm… sorry?"

"Lookee here, this's the story. Some feller paid me an' me mates a king's ransom in gold to kill you an' yer friends. So, afore we get started, I jus' wanted to make clear tha' this ain't personal or nuthin'," he smiled a broken smile.

"Well, I'm glad we got that out in the open," laughed Matthew. "One of the keys to a good relationship is honesty, you know."

"Er, well, I'm glad yer takin' this well. Most folks get a liddle scared afore we go to work," said the bandit, taking his turn at being confused.

"Scum," said Rath, running the tip of his index finger over the blade of his sword, "do we look like most folks?"

"Hey, there ain't no reason t' resort t' name callin'. I jus' thought you folks would like to know where things stand is all."

"Tell me bandit," said Erk, taking his turn, "did the man who paid you tell you what to expect?"

"Er, he didn't say much actually. Jus' tha' you were probly carryin' a lot o' gold wiv you and tha' we wouldn't 'ave much… trouble wiv… you," he smiled weakly, realising that this was likely not the case.

Erk hopped down from his horse.

"So you're telling me, he didn't bother to tell you that I was a master sage?"

"You…you are?" asked the bandit, starting to get nervous.

Erk pulled a small tome from with in his cloak and started reading from it.

A nearby tree burst into green flames. The bandits looked up in awe. The flames quickly went out, leaving the tree unscarred.

"I don't think this fight is really necessary, is it?" asked Erk.

The lead bandit looked back at his comrades for support.

"Err… look. We have a reputation to 'old up, ye know? It wouldn't be right, takin' the feller's money, an' not doin' the job proper…" said the bandit, lacking conviction.

"He has a point you know," chipped in Matthew. "What kind of bandits would they be if they didn't keep their word?"

"This is pointless," said a restless Rath. "Do we fight or not?"

From a distance, Merlinus and Serra couldn't hear conversation that was taking place.

"I'm confused Dame Serra, why aren't they fighting?"

"Oh, who knows? I'm sure Erk will sort it all out."

"Yes, he's-"

"He's changed a lot since I last saw him, you know? He has more, I don't know, confidence now. He stands straighter, he doesn't mumble, and he even looks people in the eye now," gushed Serra, cutting off Merlinus.

"Well, Lord Erk has-"

"_Lord_? Erk is a lord?"

"Why yes. In fact-"

"Oh, this is so perfect! You know, I wasn't going to say anything to Erk, I didn't want to break his poor heart, but it would never have worked between us before. Me, a lady in the court of Lord Hector, and he just a common mage? But now…!" she trailed off into a dreamy reverie.

"Erm… yes, well…"

The both looked up sharply as a tree burst into green flames, and then promptly put itself out.

"Look at Erk showing off," smiled Serra fondly. "He must be quite the sage by now. You know, I'm not too shabby at magic either."

"Oh?"

"I'm a full fledged bishop, actually. I hate using it to hurt people mind you. Only when I have to."

"That's very commendable Dame Serra. I myself am a non-violent-"

" Oh, I can't stand this anymore! This is taking too long. I think I will go join them, and see if my natural charm can help solve this." She urged her horse forward. Merlinus sighed, and followed her.

Just then, the lead bandit withdrew his sword and raised it high in the air, poised to strike an indifferent Erk, who simply stood there.

Serra gasped, and quickly pulled her long stave from her back. She urged her horse into a gallop and raised her staff high.

"PURGE!"

"So it's settled then?" asked Erk with a sigh. "You will let us pass, and we will not kill you and your comrades."

"We really din't mean no disrespect y'know. We was jus' doin' our jobs."

"Of course you were," said a bored Erk.

"Really mate, we appreciate it. If'n he 'ad told us the kind o' fellows we'd be up against, we'd never 'ave accepted. We specialize in robbing ol' ladies an junk, not fightin' master magicians."

"There is still time to change your mind Lord Erk," said a displeased Rath. "These bandits do not deserve to leave here alive."

"Come on Rath, don't be like that," laughed Matthew. "No one here wants to fight."

"If we leave them, they will continue to prey on the weak and defenceless."

"I agree Rath, I do. However, we don't have time for this. We have wasted enough time already," said Erk.

"Hey, we really ain't as bad as you make us out t'be, y'know. We're actually-"

"Enough. Lay down your weapon, we shall pass, and forget that we ever saw you."

"Yer good people, ye know that? We din't mean no 'arm." He looked back at his men, withdrew his sword, and raised it high into the air. "On yer way, noble sirs," he said with a false smile.

The bolt of white energy sent the rogue flying into his fellow bandits. He lay on the ground, motionless, smoking slightly.

"Oh Erk, that was so close!" said Serra, as her horse came to a halt. "You should really be more careful you know, you won't always have such a beautiful woman around to save you."

Erk looked at Serra, and then at the lifeless body and then back at Serra again.

"I don't believe it…" he trailed off.

Matthew whistled appreciatively.

"Wow."

The bandits stood in a semi-circle around their leader's body, unsure of what to do next.

"What's the problem?" asked Serra, confused.

Erk sighed, trying to regain his composure.

"I thought you said you were waiting back with the merchant."

Merlinus, who was now standing right next to Erk, cleared his throat. Erk failed to notice.

"You know, when a ravishing beauty saves you from certain death, it is customary to say 'Thank you'," sniffed Serra.

"I was not in any danger," said Erk, doing his level best not to raise his voice.

"You…weren't?"

"He was surrendering!"

"Well, that's a funny way of surrendering."

"Look Serra, just because-"

"Er, s'cuse me," said a bandit who had stepped forward, interrupting Erk.

They all turned in unison to look at the offending thief.

"I – I don' mean to inerrup' you folks, but me an' my mates 'ave decided tha' our only choice is t' kill the lot of ye, what wiv you killin' our leader an all."

"Sounds reasonable, I think," said Matthew.

Erk sighed.

"Gentlemen, I would recommend finding a different recourse for your anger. This is not a fight you will win," he said, pulling out a familiar blue tome.

"No, I really think we'd be better off killin' you."

Erk shook his head.

"Lord Erk, it is not your responsibility to counsel these thieves on how to extend their lives," said Rath.

"I really think we've done enough talkin'," grumbled the bandit. He withdrew his sword. "It's time t'start the fightin'!"

"Then, if I may have one last word?" asked Erk flipping open his book.

"Er, I really don't know…"

"It will be quick," said Erk, not looking up from the pages.

"Hey, tha' was like four words!"

"One more then," said Erk, finally raising his gaze. "EXCALIBUR!"

The wind picked up and began swirling around the confused bandits, a small twister of broken branches and loose leaves clustering them together. Then came the broad blades of green energy that swept through the unsuspecting thieves. Just as soon as it had started, it was over, and every one of them collapsed, lifeless.

Erk wasted no time.

"Come, we have dallied to long here already. We can't be late for the rendezvous."

"Oh dear," said Merlinus weakly, as he urged his small steed forward. He tried not to look down as his horse picked its way through the bodies. "Elimine preserve me!"

"Merlinus!" barked Erk, and the merchant looked up to see that he was quickly being left behind. "Keep up! We have much ground to cover before we meet up with Vaida."


End file.
